Todo por el Poder
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando el deseo por dominar al mundo es más fuerte que el amor... romperá sus propias reglas con tal de obtener el poder para controlar a cualquiera, aún a costa de su propia sangre...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, a quienes no me conocen en este Fandom, he de decir que sinceramente me quedé un poco decepcionada con el final de la saga, sin ofender a todas las personas que escriben y leen sobre la misma, pues para nada me gusto que Jacob hubiera quedado con Renesmee... en mi muy humilde opinión... espero no me lo tomen a mal, pero esto es un simple cambio que me gustaría hacer, si me lo permiten...

Por otro lado, a mis lectoras de ff de la saga HP, espero comprendan que tenía que sacarme la "espinita", y que disculpen esta mente desvariada, que en lugar de ponerse a actualizar fics anteriores, se pone a divagar...

Envío saludos a mis amigas **ILDM**, **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black **y **Mary Yanza**, con quienes me comunico intermitentemente, para que sepan que las quiero con el alma y nunca las olvido... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer, solamente algunos personajes son de mi invencion...

**¡Viva Team Jacob!**

_Enjoy_...

**COMO PERROS TRAS LA PRESA**

Observo desde la distancia sus ojos rojos.

Cada uno de ellos me devuelve la mirada, algunos con odio, otros con incredulidad, pero el más importante de todos, al menos para mí, me observa con una mezcla de dolor y rabia inundando sus ojos, los cuales se encuentran totalmente oscurecidos por la ira que lo embarga.

Seguramente nunca hubiera pensado que sería traicionado, no de esta manera, y no por quien más a amado en toda su existencia.

Pero aquí estoy yo, su hija, quien le ha dado la espalda, quien a pesar de todo el odio y el rencor que siente por sus acciones del pasado, lo ama con todo su ser, y quien si se lo pidiera, daría sin rechistar su pobre vida atormentada con tal de que él sea feliz.

Felicidad.

Una palabra que yo sé que él nunca había conocido con anterioridad, no al menos antes de que yo viniera al mundo, no antes de que el hubiera contemplado la belleza de mis ojos, la sedosidad de mis cabellos, la suavidad de mi piel. Porque desde que se reflejó en mis orbes grises, su cabeza da vueltas con un único objetivo: verme feliz.

Y porque sé, que antes de que siquiera algo o alguien pudiese dañarme, ese algo no existiría. Porque sé que soy más importante para él que Sulpicia, que Alec, inclusive más importante que Jane, la muñeca más preciada de su colección de talentos. Que cambiaría a cada uno de ellos, o a todos si es preciso, con tal de quedarse únicamente conmigo.

Sé todas esas cosas porque las he visto, las ví en su cabeza desde el primer momento en que nuestras pieles se tocaron. Porque sus pensamientos fluyen hacia mi cabeza como el agua de un río fluye hacia el mar, porque mi don desaparece cuando el me toca, porque antes que mi dueño, mi amo, él es mi padre.

Trato de respirar, pero el aire se atora en mis pulmones. No es que lo necesite mucho, pues aprendí de los mejores la manera de controlar mis impulsos semi-humanos, pero aún así, algunas veces me es necesario recordarme que mi parte humana es lo que evita que me convierta en un animal, en una bestia sin sentimientos.

Volteo a mi lado izquierdo, están todos los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper.

De mi lado derecho se encuentra la razón de mi ser, el dueño de mi existencia, mi sol, mi vida, mi única razón para seguir luchando, mi Jacob.

Me mira fijamente con sus orbes cafés inundadas de amor, como si fuera lo más importante en el universo para él, como si fuera lo único realmente suyo, sé que si no estuviera imprimado de mí no me amaría tanto, pero también sé que aunque no lo estuviera me amaría. Punto.

También están todos los Clearwater, Seth y Nessie, Leah y Nahuel.

El resto de la manada también esta aquí, mi corazón se encoge de temor, pues el mayor de ellos apenas rebasa los dieciocho años, los nuevos integrantes de la manada se acomodan detrás de nosotros, de mayor a menor: Jonathan, Charles, Eliah (hijo de Sam y Emily Uley) Betsy (se llama Beatrice pero prefiere que le digan así), Mariah, y Drew. Betsy y Mariah son gemelas, ambas se transformaron al mismo tiempo, ante el asombro de todos, pues según sé, Leah era la única mujer lobo en la manada.

Leah gruñe despacio, mientras Drew, al ser el más pequeño, salta imperceptiblemente. Es el más pequeño de todos, pues con solamente trece años, su vida debería ser más fácil que estar aquí, a segundos de morir bajo la avasallante embestida de decenas de vampiros sedientos de venganza contra los Cullen.

Un murmullo del otro lado del campo me saca de mis cavilaciones, el trío de vampiros ha avanzado unos pasos, mientras que mi padre me observa fijamente, mostrando sus manos hacia arriba, en señal de paz y con un asentimiento nos saluda.

-Carlisle, querido amigo, de nueva cuenta nos volvemos a encontrar…-

-Aro-dice el rubio, inclinándose para mostrar respeto ante él, pero sin dejar de observarlo fijamente- parece ser que se repite la situación-

-En este caso no es asi, mi querido amigo, pues en esta ocasión, ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece- dice mirándome.

A mi lado escucho el gruñido de Jacob, indicándome que no le ha gustado nada la forma en la que se está refiriendo a mí. Aprieto su mano entre la mía, tratando de evitar que entre en fase, pues lo estoy sintiendo temblar.

-Arianna no es un objeto para que la traten como tal, ella es bienvenida en nuestra familia durante todo el tiempo que quiera estar aquí, y si ella se quiere quedar, pues nosotros no haremos nada por evitarlo- dice el rubio.

Un cariño muy profundo me recorre por entera, pues ese hombre me ha tratado de una forma muy especial, como su hija, durante los dos meses en los que he estado junto a ellos, como familia, mejor de lo que me ha tratado mi padre durante toda mi vida.

Sé que mi padre me ama, pero he descubierto que me ama más por lo que puedo aportar a nuestro clan, que porque verdaderamente me sienta como una parte de él. Sé que siente un cariño especial por mí, pero su ambición de poder y dominación lo han llevado a verme más como una forma de obtener todo lo que desea, que como lo que soy en realidad, la continuación de su linaje.

En realidad no entiendo en qué momento pudo olvidar que por mis venas corre la sangre que lleva sus genes, ni como al verme, no reconoce sus mismas facciones en mi rostro, ni el mismísimo color de sus cabellos. No entiendo cómo después de demostrarme tanto amor, es capaz de olvidarse de que soy su hija, para tratarme como si fuera un mero trofeo que se disputan entre sí para ver quién logra la supremacía.

Con la única diferencia que los Cullen no quieren dominar a nadie.

Pero él sí quiere ser el amo de todos.

En realidad quisiera decir que nunca hasta hoy me había dado cuenta de los propósitos que mi padre tenía para conmigo, pero eso no es verdad, pues en el preciso momento en que mi piel sonrosada y tibia entró en contacto con la suya tan pálida y helada, sus pensamientos fueron tan claros para mi como si de un limpio cristal se tratara: vi ansiedad, sorpresa, desconcierto, felicidad, ternura, orgullo, pero sobre todo eso, lo que sobresalió con letras mayúsculas, fue el sentimiento de triunfo.

Ahora sé que realmente lo que buscaba en mí era algo similar a Renesmee, quería con desesperación obtener lo mismo que Carlisle: una familia con dones extraordinarios, aunque en su caso, un peón más que agregar a su colección, con la única diferencia que este peón no podría abandonarle fácilmente.

Pero se equivocó.

Porque cuando me dio la libertad para salir al mundo a conocer sus maravillas, nunca contó con que un buen día, un día especialmente nublado, fuera a desatar la experiencia más sublime y perturbadora del mundo, pues me ví envuelta por el destino, quien me sujeto fuertemente a Jacob mediante los cables de la llamada imprimación.

Cables que por supuesto no pensaba cortar, pues él se convirtió en lo más importante para mí en el mundo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por nada.

Ni por nadie.

Y es entonces como, en medio de la batalla que esta a punto de librarse entre ambos clanes por mi pertenencia, es cuando pienso y recapitulo sobre mi vida entera, donde el peligro que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas queda de lado, para dar paso al torrente de recuerdos que aflora en mi mente como una película, iniciando desde el preciso instante en que la luz brillante del día me recibió en este mundo, donde unos poderosos brazos me tomaron delicadamente, y unos ojos rojos como la sangre me hipnotizaron para siempre…

* * *

Bien, espero sinceramente me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto, como siempre soy toda oídos para sus opiniones, y como siempre he de agregar, son bienvenidas las críticas y comentarios mientras sean constructivos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, despues de tener abandonada la historia por un largo tiempo... por fin voy a hacer la continuacion... no es que no haya querido hacerlo, es que simplemente la inspiración no llega, y mejor no quise escribir cualquier cosa... espero me entiendan..

Gracias a todas mis amigas del club **_Slytherin Semper Perversis_**... a mis hermanas, las adoro con todo el corazón... besos desde México...

Disclaimer: nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de S.M... pero algunas cosillas si son mías...

**_Vivan los Sly_**!

**_LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS MALES NO SOLO ES EL OCIO_**

_Volterra_

POV Sulpicia:

El ruido era ensordecedor. Si mis oídos no hubieran sido tan sensibles, seguramente hubiera pasado como un ruido medianamente fuerte, pero aquí estaba yo, en el ala oeste del castillo, sujetando mi cabeza entre las manos para evitar que el dolor de cabeza me enloqueciera.

Sinceramente me preguntaba:

¿Era posible para un vampiro sufrir dolores de cabeza?

La respuesta era obvia, si, lo era.

Mi cabeza quería estallar, pues por más que me concentraba en dejar de escuchar el sonido de quien sabe que cosas rompiéndose del otro lado del castillo, fracasaba estrepitosamente.

Jane entró corriendo a mi habitación sin tocar, como siempre lo hacía, y pude ver en su rostro infantil que estaba bastante horrorizada por todo el escándalo que se escuchaba.

Seguramente se oiría hasta el otro lado del planeta.

-¡Madre…! Mi señor esta acabando con todo el mobiliario del ala este… esta furiosísimo y no deja de decir incoherencias…-

Caminé con parsimonia hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba una de las esquinas de mi habitación, me quedé observándome durante un tiempo, tratando de encontrar la manera de calmar a mi esposo, quien estaba bastante irascible desde hacía una semana, tiempo en el cual regresamos de nuestra fallida misión de "castigo" y "recolección" de talentos de donde los Cullen, la cual fue un fracaso total, y esto lo tenía al borde de la locura, pues no había dejado de romper cosas en todo ese tiempo, era ese el causante de mi dolor de cabeza.

De improviso, me percaté de que el ruido se había detenido, y mirando durante un segundo a Jane a través del espejo, nos precipitamos casi corriendo hacia el salón de audiencias, no fuera que Aro se hubiera vuelto loco y le diera por salir a la calle a plena luz del día para mostrarse frente a todos los humanos.

Llegamos de inmediato al salón, donde un bastante preocupado Demetri nos observaba, mientras que Félix simplemente nos echó un vistazo, deteniéndose durante un largo momento en Jane, observándola fijamente con los ojos cargados de lascivia. Rodé los ojos, esos dos eran exactamente iguales, solamente pensaban en satisfacer sus deseos carnales a todas horas, si ella no fuera una vampiresa, seguramente estuviera llena de pequeños humanos y con la barriga mas grande que una casa.

Las puertas se abrieron y me quedé pasmada. Aro simplemente estaba sentado en su silla, que digo sentado, desparramado era la palabra, como un muñeco sin vida, totalmente ajeno al desastre a su alrededor, con una cara de depresión que me hubiera partido el corazón si hubiera tenido uno.

Me acerqué despacio hasta él, cuando llegué hasta su posición, me arrodillé frente a él para tratar de llamar su atención, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito, se veía realmente como un muerto en "vida", totalmente opuesto a como era en realidad, pues para los que lo conocíamos, era bastante alegre y siempre buscaba nuevas formas de divertirse.

Toqué su rostro tiernamente, mientras sus ojos oscuros se enfocaban en los míos, hacía tiempo que no se alimentaba, pues veía cómo sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba y decidida a saber de que iba todo eso, sin más pregunté.

-Aro, ¿que te sucede? Desde que volvimos estas tan distinto, dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa?-

Quien nos viera pensaría que nosotros no sentíamos nada, pero él y yo nos amábamos a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo y de todas las cosas que habíamos vivido, nos seguíamos amando como la primera vez que nos vimos, hace más de mil años. Se quedó observándome un poco más, y después de algunos minutos, me contestó con desgano.

-Ya sabes que es lo que pasa, ¿Cómo es posible que una simple neófita se burlara de nosotros? ¡Nosotros! Que somos la elite de nuestra raza, esa Cullen ¡Arggh! Estoy que me lleva… pero tengo que encontrar alguna forma… esto no se puede quedar así…-

-Aro, yo pienso que tal vez podrás encontrar nuevos talentos que…-

-¡No! Esto ya no es por sus dones, esto ya es otra cosa, esos… Cullen se burlaron de nosotros, y nos lo van a pagar…-

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- dije exasperada.

Se quedó observándome un poco más, mientras de improviso, sus ojos se iluminaban y su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, como un niño que acaba de pensar en una nueva travesura. Tragué saliva fuertemente, pues sin querer, le había dado tal vez las armas que nos llevarían a la destrucción.

-Aro…-dije con voz trémula, sin poder evitar el desasosiego que se estaba formando en mi mente.

-Ya sé que es lo que haré… y esta vez, todo saldrá muy bien….- dijo sonriéndome- ahora querida, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un suculento festín? ¿Heidi?-

-¿Si, Maestro?- dijo la aludida, de quien no me había percatado de su presencia en el salón.

-Necesitamos "comida", pero en esta ocasión, tendrás que lucirte, querida-

-Como usted ordene, Maestro- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se disponía a salir del recinto con toda la artillería que poseía bien dispuesta.

No pude evitar un estremecimiento, pues cuando a Aro se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es imposible que se le olvide. Ahora sería cuestión de esperar para ver que era lo que se traía entre manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Narrador)

El castillo bullía en actividad.

Aro había ordenado a Demetri que buscara a un vampiro determinado, y el buscador se había embarcado junto con Félix y Afton en la búsqueda hacía apenas un par de días. Los mismos en los que Cayo había dado vuelta tras vuelta en el mismo lugar, a punto de hacer una profunda zanja en el suelo.

Aro se mantenía en expectación, con la vista fija sobre la enorme puerta de entrada al salón de audiencias, mientras Marcus simplemente observaba aburrido aquí y allá, siguiendo sin interés el movimiento de los "niños", como él llamaba a Jane y Alec.

De improviso, las enormes puertas fueron abiertas, mientras Chelsea entraba corriendo, deteniéndose apenas para postrarse ante los pies de su amo, extendiendo su mano para que éste pudiera ver sus pensamientos. La sonrisa ensanchó el rostro de Aro, cuando observó a Demetri, Félix y Afton, en compañía de otro par de vampiros, un hombre y una mujer.

Los tres vampiros se arrodillaron a los pies de su amo, mientras los otros dos se quedaban de pie, observando el ritual, atentos a cualquier indicio de peligro. Aunque sabían que si quisieran atacarlos, ya estuvieran muertos desde el principio.

Los ojos de Aro centellearon de felicidad, mientras a su lado, Cayo y Marcus intercambiaban miradas de entendimiento, al darse cuenta el porqué de la presencia de los dos vampiros desconocidos. Aunque Marcus si pudo reconocer fácilmente a uno de ellos, como quien había sido el mejor amigo de aquélla que había sido su esposa.

Se adelantó asombrado hacia él, mientras el hombre lo miraba con recelo, tratando de no moverse, pues sabía que al hacerlo, inmediatamente moriría. Apenas a unos centímetros se detuvo, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Si pudiera, en esos momentos, como en tantos otros, estaría llorando a mares. El recuerdo de su fallecida Dídime le rompía el alma, si es que alguna vez tuvo una.

Aro intuyó sus pensamientos, así que se adelantó hasta él, poniendo una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Marcus solamente se quedó observándolo algunos minutos, en los que todo pensamiento en su mente fue leído por Aro. El pelinegro únicamente asintió ante los pensamientos de su hermano, conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

Nadie sabía mejor que él mismo el dolor que carcomía día y noche la existencia de Marcus. Aunque todo el mundo pensara que él era el culpable de la muerte de Dídime, ellos dos sabían cual había sido la terrible realidad: ella había enloquecido.

Simplemente un día salió de la seguridad de las sombras, y frente a todo el mundo se paseó a la luz del sol, mostrándole a los humanos cuán hermosa era. Marcus recordaba la sensación de estar viendo un ángel, y después, el terror al darse cuenta de que su querida esposa acababa de romper una de sus principales reglas: evitar que los humanos supieran de su existencia.

El resultado había sido funesto. Los humanos de la época los habían cazado como animales, he ahí de la farsa del falso Padre Marco, donde el mismísimo Marcus había tenido que asesinar a su propia esposa, ante su locura, para salvaguardar la supervivencia de su raza. Aún ahora le parecía escuchar sus gritos desesperados y después, con el sonido de algo desgarrándose, seguido del olor a quemado, el ensordecedor sonido de la turba enardecida que le pedía a gritos que los siguiera exterminando.

Aún ahora no sabe de qué forma consiguió contenerse para no realizar una masacre. Las cientos de figuras humanas que se arremolinaban en la plaza de Volterra nunca supieron lo cerca que habían estado de morir, ni cuánto esfuerzo fue el que hizo por no destrozarlos a todos a su paso.

Hubiera sido tan sencillo…

Se soltó del agarre de Aro, caminando con parsimonia hasta su trono, donde se sentó a observar cómo el que había sido su mejor amigo era interrogado. No sabía si Aro llevaría con éxito su proyecto, pero lo que sí sabía era que el proceso iba a ser por demás entretenido.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada-dijo Aro- hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, William, Aranza-

Ambos levantaron el rostro, mostrando la máscara impasible que los adornaba, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo totalmente en tensión, listos para defenderse en caso de requerirlo, aunque sabían que no podrían hacer nada. Se habían metido a la boca del lobo, en sentido figurado.

-Aro- dijo el llamado William, inclinándose ante él, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

La mujer a su lado, imitó su gesto, observando a sus costados a los demás miembros del clan, quienes se encontraban parados como estatuas inamovibles, esperando una orden de su amo para atacar. Se estremeció al pensar en lo fácil que sería para el fuerte Félix, incluso para la delicada Jane, el hacerlos pedazos.

-Se preguntarán el motivo por el que los he hecho venir- dijo, ante el silencio de ambos, prosiguió- bien, es sencillo, necesito que me hagan un gran favor… por supuesto que sus servicios serán muy bien recompensados-agregó con una media sonrisa.

William D´Ville nunca había temido nada en su vida, más que estar en presencia de aquél vampiro. Sabía que era tan voluble que un segundo estaba de buen humor y al siguiente estaba pidiendo su cabeza con furia. Y ahora, con su querida Aranza a su lado, el miedo le recorría las secas venas, haciéndole preguntarse que pasaría con su muerto corazón si aún latiera.

Volteó a ver a su compañera, quien observaba a Aro como hipnotizada por sus orbes oscuras. Aranza D´Ville era una belleza de piel pálida, cabellos castaños y ojos dorados como la miel rodeados de largas y tupidas pestañas.

La había conocido durante un viaje a América, donde su sed le había hecho viajar hasta México, conociéndola en un oscuro callejón. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía su boca firmemente asida a su cuello, mientras ella gemía quedamente, con los ojos marrones bien abiertos.

Cuando la había visto ahí tirada, como una muñeca sangrante, su lado humano, ése que aún conservaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, había saltado de inmediato, haciéndole tomarla en brazos para tratar de salvarle la vida. Al ver que era imposible, le transmitió toda la ponzoña de la que era capaz, convirtiéndola en lo que ahora era, una vampiresa suspendida en los veinte años.

Su único miedo siempre había sido que ella no quisiera seguir a su lado, pero este nuevo sentimiento lo embargó por completo, obligándolo a tomar la decisión de hacer lo que fuera para que ella estuviera a salvo. Aunque fuera un terrible error.

-¿En que puedo serviros, mi Lord?- dijo él, apretando la pequeña mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Bien, muy bien William, me gusta tu disposición, es lo menos que esperaba de ti…-dijo con una sonrisa- mientras tomamos algo, iré contándote la idea que me ha estado rondando la mente-

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que habían dispuesto para la conversación, mientras que a cada momento que pasaba, entre Aro más le iba contando sobre sus ideas, más se iba dando cuenta de que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida, y que iba a pagar con creces aquello.

* * *

Bueno, aqui el segundo cap... nos vemos en el próximo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas... de nuevo por aqui con otro cap de este fic... no lo tengo abandonado... ahorita no tengo mucha cabeza para escribir otra cosa que no sea sobre "La última Black"... lo siento... prometo continuar escribiendo... tenganme paciencia...

Besos a todas las que me leen, a mis hermanas del alma... gracias por su apoyo... las quiero...

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer... solamente algunos que yo he inventado y la historia es mia...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**PERMISO PARA ROMPER LAS REGLAS**

_Seis meses después_…

Aro caminaba furioso por los jardines de la mansión, buscando apaciguar la ira que le embargaba por completo. Habían sido seis meses de ardua labor para encontrar primeramente a las candidatas ideales para el proyecto que tenía en mente. Sabía desde un principio que no sería fácil, pero nunca pensó que habría de ser tan difícil encontrar a la candidata idónea que le diera su preciado trofeo.

Había hecho venir a Ryan, uno de los primeros que estuvieron a su lado, junto a Marcus y Cayo, cuando comenzaron a ser la realeza vampírica. Ryan era un vampiro tan temperamental como él, con un don muy particular, semejante al de Eleazar, pero extendido hacia los humanos. Él le había indicado hacia dónde dirigirse cuando encontraron a los pequeños Jane y Alec, sus más preciadas joyas.

Pero había tenido que marcharse cuando se había puesto demasiado cariñoso con Athenodora, y Cayo por primera vez mostró signos de estar celoso. A Ryan no había podido someterlo con el don de Chelsea, pero estaba seguro de que si le ofrecía un buen reto, el vampiro rubio se quedaría.

Después de ordenar a Demetri que lo buscase, por fin había aparecido, entrando al salón del trono como si fuera un rey, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Le había costado lo suyo que él aceptara ayudarles, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Iba a proporcionarle las candidatas idóneas para ser "madres" de sus "hijos".

Había sido fracaso tras fracaso, viendo morir una y otra vez a aquéllas mujeres, primero, porque no medían su fuerza y las mataban de inmediato, después, porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y enloquecían, quitándose la vida a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Volteó hacia el cielo plomizo, buscando no sabía qué que le iluminara el camino para conseguir sus propósitos. La primera etapa de su investigación había sido una balanza entre éxitos y fracasos, pues de las mujeres que habían conseguido para sus propósitos solamente habían sido aptas tres de ellas.

Días y días habían pasado, quitándole la serenidad y la paciencia, hasta que finalmente encontró a la mujer perfecta.

Su piel era sonrosada como la de un bebé, sus ojos grises profundos, con una larga cabellera oscura. Era hermosa para ser humana, menuda y delicada como una muñeca, de manos suaves y dedos finos, de sonrisa cálida y andar coqueto. Rondaba los veinte años, y su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente.

Ryan la descubrió a unos ochocientos kilómetros de Florencia, en un paseo nocturno para alimentarse. Al principio se había quedado confundido por su presencia, pero había algo en ella que le hacía acercarse, como un imán poderoso. La había llevado con engaños al castillo, deslumbrándola con su belleza. Ella no opuso resistencia y cuando Aro mismo le tomó la mano para conocer sus pensamientos, quedó prendada de sus orbes color carmesí.

Aro no había querido reconocer lo perturbado que se había quedado cuando tomó su mano y no pudo "escuchar" sus pensamientos, recordando a Bella Cullen en el proceso. Sonrió de medio lado, contento de haber por fin encontrado quien le aportara lo que tanto necesitaba, ahora solamente tenía que hacerlo.

Con las otras mujeres había permitido que fueran los otros quienes las fecundaran, para no inmiscuirse demasiado en el proceso, además de que no creía que a Sulpicia le hiciera mucha gracia el que su esposo se acostara con otra para dejarla embarazada. Pero ahora tenía que hacer entender a Sulpicia que no podía ser de otra manera, tenía que hacerlo personalmente para que todo saliera lo más parecido a la hija híbrido de los Cullen.

Solamente tenía que convencer a su esposa.

Nada difícil…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos que se escuchaban por todo el salón del trono podrían haberse identificado por hechos a todo pulmón, pero ellos, con un oído súper desarrollado, sabían que con solo sisear podían escucharlos.

Aro rodaba los ojos ante el arrebato de furia por parte de su esposa, quien gritaba y gesticulaba con fuerza una y otra vez, furiosa por la idea de su marido. Casi podía jurar que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero no estaba tan seguro.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡No lo voy a permitir!-decía una y otra vez.

Sulpicia se había puesto como loca en cuanto le había dicho su idea. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que su marido tocara a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Irónico si eras uno de los que sabían que Aro había tenido relaciones con la mitad de las mujeres de la guardia, a excepción de Athenodora, a quien sabía que le cortaría la cabeza si tan siquiera se le insinuara un poco.

-Pero querida, solamente es para fines experimentales…-

-¡Fines experimentales un cuerno! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-dijo ella, casi echando espuma por la boca.

Aro volteó a ver a sus hermanos, encontrándose con la mirada siempre aburrida de Marcus y la mezcla entre divertida y fastidiada de Cayo. Entendió que sus problemas personales podría hablarlos en privado, pero con un súper oído dotado por su condición de vampiros, estaba seguro que todos en el castillo oirían hasta el más mínimo susurro.

-Vamos querida, piensa, es solamente un sacrificio que tengo que hacer para lograr mis propósitos-dijo con voz zalamera.

Sulpicia lo observó durante unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Aro juró que ya estuviera muerto y enterrado si ella hubiera podido matarlo. Bufó por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta, pisando fuerte hacia la salida, mientras farfullaba cosas como "sacrificio mis #$$%&&" o algo así.

La estancia quedó en silencio, mientras Aro se desparramaba nuevamente en su asiento, masajeándose las sienes, creyendo no por única vez, que el que le dijera que ser vampiro te evitaba alguna clase de dolor, bien merecía que le quitaran la piel tira por tira.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo Marcus, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Nada-dijo, enviándole una enigmática mirada.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que él ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Es más, el "asunto" ya había pasado de la primera fase, ahora estaba en lo que el llamaba "_Fase Terminal_"

Esperaba que todo terminara bien, por el bien de su cuello.

Sinceramente no quería volver a reconstruirse si Sulpicia le arrancaba la cabeza de un mordisco…

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... nos vemos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, espero sepan perdonarme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar... pero es que esta historia se me perdio cuando mi Memory Stick se lleno de virus... hasta ahora vine encontrando lo que habia escrito, pues me deprimi al perder todo mi trabajo anterior... deveras espero sepan perdonarme...

Besos a mis hermanas... las amo aunque este mas ausente de lo normal...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... solamente la historia, lo demas... es de la Meyer...

**NATIVIDAD**

El dia en que por fin Aro Vulturi se decidió a fecundar a la chica, hubo ordenes de no dejar salir a Sulpicia hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Cuando las puertas de la enorme cámara que fungía como habitación de la pareja principal fueron selladas, y tanto Demetri como Félix se erigieron como guardias permanentes de las mismas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta del engaño al que estaba siendo sometida, grito, chillo, amenazo, pateo cuanta cosa se le puso enfrente hasta que finalmente se quedo muy quieta, mirando el infinito frente a su ventana.

Jane, a su lado, se estremeció involuntariamente al percibir el humor de su "madre", pues era bien sabido que Sulpicia era terriblemente malévola cuando se la provocaba. Fuera de la habitación, Demetri y Félix, así como Renata y Chelsea, intercambiaban miradas fugaces, preguntándose unos a otros de que manera conseguiría sobrevivir su maestro esta vez.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, la chica que había sido la elegida, se encontraba totalmente rendida a las caricias de su experimentado amante, quien susurraba tranquilizadoras palabras en su oído, mientras la poseía. Cuando todo hubo terminado, se levanto sin decir nada mas, y mientras cubría su pálido cuerpo con una fina bata de seda, se preguntaba cuantas veces le habría tomado a Edward Cullen el haber fecundado a su esposa.

Esperaba que no muchas, se dijo, pues no esperaba que a Sulpicia lo soportase. Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones que compartía con su esposa, listo para cualquier cosa, aunque sabia que ella no se contentaría con unos cuantos gritos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido necesario que Aro Vulturi yaciera un par de veces mas con aquella mujer, para cuando ésta había quedado fecundada. Su vientre comenzó a crecer a una velocidad demencial, mientras ella cada día se iba apagando más y más.

Cuando su abultado vientre le impidió hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar tumbada en un amplio sillón, Aro se encontró preguntandose que haria a continuación, pues a pesar de querer estar junto a ella para seguir de cerca la gestacion de lo que seria su primer hijo, sabia de sobra que era contraproducente, no fuera que Sulpicia se enfureciera y la atacase.

Aun asi, se mantenia continuamente alerta a lo que pudiera pasar, siendo informado ante el menor cambio que pudiera ocurrir.

Casi un mes después, en medio de un desgarrador grito, finalmente la criatura había nacido. Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre la chica, quien gemia quedamente, la vida escapandose de su joven cuerpo por el enorme agujero de su vientre. Con manos expertas la había abierto, sacando de entre sus vísceras un pequeño bulto ensangrentado. Lo tomó con reverencia entre sus manos, mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño balde a un costado de la habitación, para comenzar a lavarle.

A lo lejos le llegaban los murmullos ahogados de la madre, quien comenzaba a morir completamente ignorada por el hombre que cargaba ya con su tan anhelado trofeo. Comenzó a pasar con delicadeza extrema una pequeña toalla por la piel de aquella criatura, y cuando la sangre ya no manchaba su pálida piel, se quedó de piedra, observando los grises ojos llenos de inteligencia que se abrían, observandolo fijamente.

Asi lo encontró Sulpicia, completamente extasiado, observando al bebe entre sus brazos, ahora envuelto en una manta rosada. Al entrar, la imagen de la joven eviscerada le produjo más asco que deseo de probar finalmente su sangre, por lo que mandó retirar inmediatamente el casi cadáver. Ryan la recogió con delicadeza, desapareciéndose con el cuerpo moribundo entre sus brazos, mientras su mirada se dirigía nuevamente hacia su esposo.

Sostenía el pequeño bulto con tanta reverencia que los celos inmediatamente subieron a su cabeza, pero en cuanto se acercó por su espalda, dispuesta a arrebatárselo de entre las manos, y sus ojos oscuros observaron la pálida carita dormida, algo que brincó furioso en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar su corazón le había paralizado.

El deseo dormido de toda mujer por ser madre asaltó su mente con fuerza.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar a conciencia sobre su imposibilidad de ser madre, no cuando tenia todo lo que queria entre sus manos, al hombre que amaba y la inmortalidad. Pero ahora, al ver el pequeño bebe que movía sus pequeños puños, bostezando tiernamente entre los brazos del vampiro, pensó que ser madre no era una idea tan descabellada. Por eso, se acercó a espaldas de su esposo, quien seguía mirando alelado a la pequeña criaturita dormida entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se llamará?-dijo suavemente, acariciando levemente la cabecita con su pálido y frío dedo índice.

-Arianna-dijo Aro, fijando sus ojos oscuros en ella, con una media sonrisa extraña bailando en sus labios.

Sulpicia asintió, mientras contemplaba ella también, la manera en que Arianna Vulturi abría sus grises ojos y le hipnotizaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arianna acababa de cumplir seis meses y ya tenia la apariencia de una niña de tres años.

El castillo en pleno estaba completamente rendido ante ella, pues una sonrisita o una mirada había bastado para hacer caer al siempre serio Demetri, o a la amargada de Jane, quienes se habían erigido sus protectores, ante las protestas de los demas, quienes gustaban de pasar el tiempo con la pequeña, que si bien no era tan fuerte y rápida como un vampiro normal, tenía un don muy particular que le hacía casi indetectable para cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

Desde su nacimiento, Aro se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña era extremadamente talentosa, pues había compartido sus pensamientos con ella desde el preciso momento en que sus manos heladas habían tocado su piel. La sensación de frialdad que sus pensamientos le había transmitido le habían hecho darse cuenta de que había sido un completo error el haberse mantenido alejado de la madre, pues no había creado el vinculo necesario con la pequeña.

Otra cosa era Sulpicia. La vampira la mimaba como si fuera una muñequita, adorándola como si fuera propia, arrullándola y atendiéndola como una princesa. Y asi era, porque la pequeña Arianna era la princesa de papa, pero mas que eso, era la princesa del Clan Vulturi.

Quien reinaría por toda la eternidad junto a ellos.

Pero además de eso, lo que le hacia completamente deseable e insustituible era el increíble don con el cual había nacido. Si el anciano vampiro había deseado con todas sus fuerzas el apoderarse de los talentos de los Cullen, deseando con fervor tener entre sus filas a Bella Cullen, eso quedo atrás al instante en que su hija revelo el enorme poder que tenia.

Porque Bella Cullen podía atajar cualquier ataque _síquico_.

Pero Arianna Vulturi, ella podía atajar _cualquier_ ataque.

Tanto físico como mental.

Y eso, además de convertirla en un verdadero peligro para quien no la tuviera de su parte, la había convertido en el ser mas preciado del mundo para Aro, un ser por el que hubiera matado hasta a su propia esposa, por el que sacrificaría a su guardia entera, sin siquiera pestañear…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me maten... nos vemos...

Gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y gracias a Itzel Black, quien me dio mi jalon de orejas respectivo, finalmente traigo otro cap... siento haber tardado tanto, prometo no dejar pasar tanto tiempo nuevamente...

Un beso y un abrazo a todos los que me leen...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de SM... solo la historia se me ocurrio a mi...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**NO DEBO JUGAR CON LA COMIDA**

El niño sollozó completamente aterrorizado, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de huir de su inminente muerte. No alcanzaba a comprender como un ser tan celestial podía infligir tanto dolor y sufrimiento. A sus ocho años, aun no comprendía como había gente que pudiera comportarse de esa manera tan cruel, no importándole que fuera aún un niño pequeño.

Ni siquiera había emitido ningún sonido cuando lo habían capturado. Había estado jugando durante más tiempo del debido, meciéndose en el viejo columpio insertado en el patio trasero de su casa. Su madre le había llamado para la cena, pero el, en un acto de rebeldía, había hecho caso omiso a su llamado. Cuanto se había reído de ella cuando se había quedado, meciéndose con los ojos cerrados, mientras se impulsaba de delante hacia atrás, disfrutando del viento que le alborotaba los rubios cabellos y le sonrojaba aun mas la pálidas mejillas.

Un pequeño crujido a su izquierda y sus ojos se habían abierto a lo máximo, al igual que su boca, cuando vio al perfecto ángel que le sonreía del otro lado de la valla de madera. Nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita en su vida. Parecía un pequeño querubín, de esos que se encontraban pintados en los grandes vitrales de la iglesia de San Marco, donde su madre gustaba llevarlo todos los domingos, a pesar de sus reclamos.

Se bajo de un salto, caminando hacia ella, conteniendo la respiración, sus sentidos completamente obnubilados al contemplar el suave movimiento de los largos y sedosos cabellos oscuros, mientras los ojos increíblemente pálidos, líquidos como plata fundida, le observaban atentamente. La sonrisa se había extendido por los rosados labios, dejándole ver un par de hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, y unas pequeñas risitas, parecidas al tañer de delicadas campanas le habían hecho reír a su vez. Ella había estirado su brazo, ofreciendo hacia el su pequeña mano, y él, como hipnotizado, había caminado los pocos metros que los separaban hasta que sus dedos se habían rozado.

No protesto cuando la frialdad inusitada de su piel le hizo estremecerse, aduciéndola al ambiente invernal de un día normal de Diciembre. Se dio cuenta de su enorme error cuando nomas cruzar la valla, una enorme sombra se cernió sobre su cuerpo, alejándole de ella, y después, sin darle tiempo de hacer ni un quedo gemido, un golpe en la nuca y la negrura de la inconsciencia se había apoderado de él.

Despertó entonces en medio de un amplio recinto, iluminado por antorchas que dejaban pocos lugares a la oscuridad. Se levanto tambaleante, con la mente confundida aun y sin saber que había pasado. En seguida la realidad se abrió paso dentro de su cabeza dolorida, y la imagen del ángel que le había extendido su brazo le lleno la mirada. Comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido secuestrado, y el terror de saber que quizás nunca volvería a ver a sus padres ni a su hermanito menor le paralizo el cuerpo y lo hizo caer al suelo. Se abrazo a si mismo mientras volteaba a su alrededor, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero se encontraba completamente solo.

El sonido de delicados pasos le hizo voltear a un costado, donde una puerta disimulada había comenzado a abrirse. De su interior una hermosísima mujer había salido, sonriéndole malévolamente, mientras detrás de ella, dos hombres, uno rubio delgado y uno moreno mas alto y fornido le seguían, sonriendo del mismo a su vez. Y tras ellos, con un aire de inocente felicidad, el ángel que había visto antes de desmayarse.

Se acercaron hacia el, caminando con elegancia, como si bailaran. La niña daba delicados brinquitos, alternados con giros, como si estuviera bailando. Se detuvieron a escasos metros, mirándolo con curiosidad, como un niño observa a las hormigas caminar hacia su nido, antes de destruirlas por completo. Los inocentes ojos plateados se clavaron en los suyos, y la hermosa sonrisa nuevamente afloro a los rosados labios.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?-dijo ella, y su voz fue el mas delicado trino de las aves.

-No Arianna-dijo la mujer, hablándole con dulzura, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo- ya sabes que no debemos jugar con la comida-

La pelinegra hizo un tierno puchero, mientras los adultos la miraban embebidos.

-Pero yo quiero… no tengo con quien jugar…-dijo en tono lastimero.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- dijo el rubio, mientras se acuclillaba a su lado y la miraba embelesado- yo juego contigo siempre que puedo, y también Félix, y Heidi… hasta Jane juega a veces contigo…-

-Pero yo quiero una mascota…-gimió, cruzando sus bracitos, mientras batía las inmensas pestañas oscuras hacia Félix, quien solamente atino a mirarla mortificado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Arianna, querida… ya sabes que no jugamos con la comida…-

-Pero Paaadreee…-

Aro sonrió condescendiente, mientras llegaba a su lado, levantándola en sus brazos para dejarla a su nivel, mientras se perdía en las inmensas lagunas plateadas, depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente, algo inusual si no fuera que para ella era bastante frecuente.

-Ya sabes cuales son las reglas, querida, no se puede quebrantar la ley…-dijo, cortando la conversación, mientras a sus espaldas Sulpicia asentía con firmeza.

Arianna se dijo para si que su padre había quebrado ya varias leyes solamente con su concepción y nacimiento, pero no dijo nada. Miro con pena al chiquillo que sollozaba aterrado sobre el suelo, mordiéndose el labio pues realmente deseaba quedarse con él, pero sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a su padre.

-Esta bien-

-Muy bien-dijo Aro, bajándola hacia el suelo- ahora quiero que termines tu merienda, e inmediatamente te darás un baño para que te acuestes a dormir-

-Si padre-dijo desganadamente.

Arianna se acerco al muchacho, mirándolo con pena. Lo tomo en sus brazos a pesar de ser mas pequeña que el, meciéndolo un poco tratando de calmarle. El chico suspiraba entre sus brazos, sorbiendo su llanto mientras clavaba sus manos en la dura y fría piel de sus hombros. Arianna lo tomo del mentón, deslizando sus dedos índice y medio por la suave barbilla, hasta voltear el rostro, dejando expuesta la yugular. Con un movimiento dulce, casi con cariño, clavó sus pequeños colmillos en la tierna carne comenzando a succionar la cálida sangre. El chiquillo soltó un grito de dolor al sentir su garganta perforada, sacudiéndose del abrazo con desesperación.

Arianna lo soltó un poco de entre sus brazos, mientras lo miraba con los oscuros ojos apagados, anegados de pena. El chiquillo se deslizo hacia atrás, arrastrando su cuerpo lo mas lejos que le permitían sus fuerzas, ahora mermadas por la pérdida de sangre. Sentía la humedad deslizarse por su cuello, empapando su garganta, y abrió los ojos con horror cuando observo la manera en la que los seis adultos le miraban. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, haciéndole tirarse completamente al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor al sentir como sus extremidades comenzaban a quemarle como si estuviera en una hoguera.

Sus gritos se extendieron por el recinto, sonando como los aullidos de un animal herido, mientras la sangre continuaba brotando de su cuello desgarrado, y su cuerpo se retorcía cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Terminalo ahora Arianna!-bramo Aro.

Entonces la niña se abalanzo contra el, de un movimiento certero hundió sus dientes en la herida y nuevamente comenzó a succionar, esta vez con mayor ansiedad, mientras el chico continuaba retorciéndose en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo cuando su corazón dejo de latir.

-Lo siento…-murmuro ella con un gemido lastimero.

El chico se hundió en la bendita inconsciencia de la muerte, mientras el dolor se iba y una extraña paz y tranquilidad lo envolvían, llevándolo a un lugar donde no existía ni el dolor, ni la muerte…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La envolvió en la enorme y mullida toalla, sacándola de la bañera donde el agua clara se había tornado rojiza, después de haber lavado sus manos y su barbilla, cubiertas de sangre. Arianna se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. Sabia que los humanos eran su alimento, pero no entendía porque tenían que matarlos tan salvajemente, sobre todo a niños indefensos como ese chico.

No era la primera vez que había bebido de un humano, pues anteriormente los demás miembros de la guardia que le tenían bajo su cuidado le habían proporcionado el alimento que su joven cuerpo necesitaba.

Al principio había sido así, ellos seleccionaban su presa, la atraían hacia ella y delicadamente la dejaban a su merced, como un juego en el cual le entrenaban para un futuro. Félix y Demetri habían sido los encargados de enseñarle la delicia de cazar humanos como un león caza a su presa.

Heidi y Renata habían sido quienes le enseñaron la sutileza de una caza tranquila, donde podía divertirse aún más con su presa, si primero "jugabas" con ella y después te alimentabas. Claro que siempre a escondidas de su padre, no fuera que se enojara pues había sido siempre bien claro con los términos: no jugar con la comida.

Conforme había ido creciendo, el juego se había ido tornando más despiadado y oscuro, pero a ella se lo habían presentado como lo más normal del mundo, por eso no le importaba mucho a quien tuviera que matar para alimentarse, acostumbrada a tener entre sus garras tanto a adultos como adolescentes. Todos a su alrededor habían estado siempre buscando la forma de entrenarla y trasmitirle los conocimientos de los cuales eran poseedores.

Cada miembro de la guardia había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla bajo su tutoría. Desde que se había podido parar sobre sus dos piernas, su padre había decidido que tenía que ser entrenada, por cuanto era más débil físicamente que los demás miembros de su clan. Ahora, aparentando unos tiernos siete años, podía decir que era bastante experimentada en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y ningún humano, salvo que ella lo quisiera, podía escapar de sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?-

Clavo sus claros ojos en los enrojecidos de su "Madre", quien la miraba del otro lado de la enorme habitación, sonriéndole tiernamente. O al menos, lo que los vampiros entendían por tierno.

-Gracias mamá-dijo distraídamente.

Se vistió apenas sin ver, su mente divagando entre tantos pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente. La puerta se abrió mientras Aro entraba, caminando hacia la ancha cama, retirando los doseles para poder verla, tomando asiento a un costado, su esposa sentada ya del otro lado.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, mi pequeña mariposa-dijo el vampiro tiernamente, mientras acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla, producto de la sangre que acababa de beber.

-Buenas noches papá, mamá-

-Buenas noches, mi pequeña-dijo Sulpicia, acariciando su oscuro cabello.

Arianna cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de dormirse. Las imágenes de lo pasado daban vueltas en su mente, intercalándose una tras otra, impidiéndole el descanso. Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, cayo dormida, deslizándose hacia los sueños…

Aro y Sulpicia se miraron durante algunos segundos, diciéndose miles de cosas con la mirada. Podrían decir que ambos eran fríos y sentimientos, pero esa niña había derretido el muerto corazón de ambos, dándole un nuevo significado a su vida. Para Sulpicia, era una nueva oportunidad de tener la familia que tantos siglos atrás había perdido. Para Aro, si bien era una oportunidad de tener una familia, también era la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había anhelado: el control definitivo sobre toda su raza…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó con un gemido ahogado, completamente bañado en sudor. Los retazos de la pesadilla se difuminaban en su mente, desdibujándose. Lo único que había quedado, como una constante, era el eco de unos brillantes ojos grises, mirándolo entre la oscuridad en que se había convertido su vida.

Se puso de pie de un salto, caminando hacia la ventana del hotel de paso donde le había agarrado la noche. Oteo hacia el horizonte, donde los primeros rayos de luz solar comenzaban a herir el cielo entre las montañas.

Se dijo nuevamente que lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Que haber dejado todo atrás era lo mejor que podía hacer antes de volverse loco y terminar liándose a golpes contra la despreciable sanguijuela que había convertido a su Bella en un monstruo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas. Aún recordaba la manera en que Bella le había comunicado que se quedaría junto a él, a su esposo. Cuando le había dado a elegir entre el asqueroso vampiro y él, ella había caminado hasta pararse junto a él.

No comprendió entonces como no lo hacia aun el porque ella no veía la atrocidad que había cometido con ella. Le había convertido en un monstruo, no solo a ella, si no también a su pequeña hija. Y aun así quería quedarse a su lado, a pesar de haberla convertido en poco menos que una asquerosa asesina.

Porque el sabía, ¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que lo sabía!, ella se convertiría en una asesina tarde o temprano. Y la pequeña semi-vampira seguiría su ejemplo. Y entonces sería la perfecta familia chupasangre.

Pero el no había querido quedarse a verlo. Le había parecido demasiado morboso quedarse a esperar ese momento. Por eso había recogido sus pocas pertenencias y tras despedirse escuetamente de su padre y Rachel, tras dedicarle unas cuantas palabras de despedida a Leah, las cuales había extendido parcamente a Seth, se había marchado sin dar un vistazo atrás.

Había sido lo mejor, se decía una y otra vez. Y no cambiaría de opinión.

Recogió las pocas cosas que tenía dispersas en la habitación, montándose en su motocicleta después de pagar en la recepción, enfilándose hacia la carretera, con rumbo desconocido. No sabía aun a donde le llevaría el camino, pero esperaba que fuera a lo más lejos posible.

Mientras tomaba velocidad, por su mente cruzaron nuevamente los ojos plateados, quienes le dieron un extraño sentimiento de paz, borrando el sosiego que se había apoderado de su ser, en el preciso momento en que Bella le había comunicado que iba a ser madre junto al estúpido vampiro…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por el momento... nos vemos pronto...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
